Oneshot Family Universe
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: Oneshot stories of daddy Treville and his four adopted troublemaker sons. How much trouble can our favorite Musketeers get into as children?
1. Adventures at the Store

So I couldn't help myself. After going to the store with my nephew, niece, and sister I just had to write this. Hope you don't mind that I have Porthos the oldest and not Athos. I was kinda going by their ages in real life and was actually surprised that Howard Charles was older than Tom Burke because they don't seem like that in The Musketeers (from what I've seen on YouTube that is) so maybe it's just me.

Porthos: 14

Aramis: 11

Athos: 8

D'Artagnan: 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Musketeers.

* * *

"Come on dad, can I at lest stay in the car?"

"Porthos, I am not leaving you in the car by yourself."

"He won't be by himself, dad. I'll stay in the car with him."

"You are not helping the cause, Aramis."

"Can I stay in the car by myself?"

"NO!" came four voices.

Treville pulled into the parking spot of the local grocery store, turned the car off and turned around in his seat to look at the three boys in the backseat and one in the passenger seat. "Porthos, you are not staying in the car. Aramis, you are not staying in the car. d'Artagnan, you are most defiantly not staying in the car. Athos, before you even think it or ask, you are not staying in the car."

"But dad, what if the other guys from school sees me?" Porthos asked, slumping in the seat.

"Porthos, I don't care what your friends from school will think, you are coming into the store whether you like it or not. As for the rest, you are to be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Treville nodded and got out of the car. Everyone thought he was crazy for adopting the four boys. Said he already did his job and to let someone else handle them but after everything these four went though, he knew he was the only one that could handle them. Their lives were not the greatest; Porthos stepfather abused him, Athos parents neglected him, Aramis parents abandoned him at a church, and d'Artagnan's parents were murdered right in front of him. He didn't know all this from the adoption agency, but being the police chief he was there saving them from those hard lives.

"Can I get a toy?" d'Artagnan asked, jumping out of the car when Aramis got out.

"Not today, d'Artagnan," Treville said. He grabbed the little boys hand, not wanting him to run out in front of a car again and ushered the other two in front of him, knowing Porthos would be following behind him. Walking into the grocery store he walked over to the cart corral and pulled out two carts, handing one to Porthos, in which Aramis automatically jumped onto, holding onto the side and feet on the bottom of the cart.

Treville picked d'Artagnan up and placed him in the carts seat and Athos jumped onto his cart. Pulling out his grocery list he pushed the cart into the first aisle. "What do you boys want to drink?"

"I want this," Aramis said, picking up a Capri Sun and showing his dad. "We can win an entertainment center."

"Aramis, you do know that's one in a million," Porthos said with a sigh, picking out some pop for himself. "Besides, you don't like lemonade."

"I do too."

"Aramis, do you promise to drink it?" Treville asked, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright, put it in the cart. Athos, d'Artagnan, what do you want?"

Athos picked up a Capri Sun as well but his was strawberry watermelon. He saw d'Artagnan pointing to the juice boxes that had Batman on them and shook his head with a grin. "Which on do you want?"

"Orange."

"You boys better drink these this time or else it's water for now on," Treville said, pushing the cart down the aisle. Turning to the next he checked his list. "Alright guys, we can only get two bags of chips so which ones do you want?"

Porthos pushed the cart to the Doritos and picked up the Ranch flavor. "Aramis likes these too."

"But we don't," Athos said, indicating him and d'Artagnan.

Treville let out a sigh. "Boys, I said two bags. Athos, what do you want?" He followed Athos and stopped so the boy could pick up the Fritos and put them in the cart before getting back on the cart. Next on his list was cereal and he knew this was where the fighting was going to start.

"I get to the pick the cereal," Aramis said, getting off the cart and running down the aisle.

"No you don't, I do," Athos said, taking off after his brother.

Porthos let out a groan and took off after his brothers. He managed to grab both of them by the back of their shirts before they ran into another persons cart. Dragging them back, he let them go and looked at his dad. "This is why I wanted to stay at home."

"Porthos, the last time I left you by yourself at the house it looked liked a tornado had gone through the house," Treville said, scratching off the things he had. "Athos, I'm sorry but it is Aramis turn to pick the cereal but you can pick out the pancakes."

"Fine." Athos huffed and crossed his arms, walking beside the cart now. He looked up when he felt a hand pat his head and smiled when d'Artagnan laughed, patting him again.

"Don't be sad. You can pick out the yummy pancakes we like," he whispered.

Athos grinned, agreeing with his little brother. Aramis and Porthos liked the same things that he and d'Artagnan didn't like and vise versa, so shopping was pretty hard when it came to only picking out one item. He didn't know when it happened but it seemed to have developed when their dad brought d'Artagnan home and the kid had taken a liking to him while Aramis followed Porthos around.

"Hey dad, when we're done here, can we get lunch?" Aramis asked, walking beside Porthos. He got tired of holding onto the cart and this was the best way to grab food before his brothers.

"If we get done in time, yes." Treville turned down the next aisle and looked at the can goods. "d'Artagnan, do you want Batman or Spiderman SpaghettiO's?"

"Batman."

Treville nodded and grabbed two cans, placing them in the cart. Moving down he picked out some pasta and sauce. He was actually impressed they were getting done without much fighting and…

CRASH!

"I didn't do it," Aramis said, backing away from the sauce that had splattered all over the floor.

"Then who did?" Treville asked. He looked up when he saw one of the workers coming down the aisle, mop in hand. "I'm so sorry about that," he said to the young man.

"It's no problem sir," the man said with a smile. He knew this family very well and always kept an eye on them incase he was needed. This wasn't the first time these kids had spilled something. "I was getting bored anyway."

"Aramis, please watch where you're going or next time you spill something you're cleaning it up."

"Dad. I have to go to the bathroom," d'Artagnan said.

Treville sighed and helped d'Artagnan out of the cart. "Aramis, please take your brother to the bathroom."

"Why me? Can't Athos or Porthos do it?"

"Because I'm the oldest and Athos the youngest," Porthos said with a grin.

"That's not fair," Aramis said, stomping his foot but took d'Artagnan's hand anyway. Walking his brother towards the bathrooms he spotted two girls from his Science class sitting in the small café of the store. Grinning he looked at d'Artagnan and the bathrooms right next to the café. "Hey d'Artagnan. Do you want to be a big boy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You go into the bathroom by yourself and I'll be right over there. When you are done, you come straight to me, okay?" He grinned when d'Artagnan jumped up and down before taking off into the bathroom. Walking over the girls, Aramis smiled and sat down, facing the bathroom door. "Hello ladies."

"Hi Aramis," Anna said.

"What are two pretty ladies like you doing in a place like this?"

The girls just giggled and pushed him a little. "Oh Aramis, you're such a charmer."

"It is a burden I must bare alone," Aramis said, hand to his heart.

"Very funny. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, grocery shopping with my dad but my little brother needed to use the bathroom. Of course, being the good son I volunteered."

"You have a little brother?" Kristin asked, her smile going wide. "I love little kids."

"Yeah. I actually have two younger brothers and an older brother."

"Well, I can't wait to meet your brother."

Aramis smiled and looked towards the bathroom when he realized a group of people had crowed between him and the door. Face going pale, he excused himself and walked around the group of people and opened the bathroom door. "d'Artagnan, are you okay?" No answer. "d'Artagnan? Are you in here?" Aramis checked all the stalls but no d'Artagnan. Fear gripped his chest as he ran out and looked around the small café. He couldn't see d'Artagnan anywhere.

"Oh no. Dad's going to kill me." Aramis took off, looking all over as he went incase d'Artagnan was nearby but when he reached the aisle his family was in, he didn't see his brother. His dad was talking to another police office he worked with and thinking fast, he hid behind one of the corner shelves and whistled to get Porthos and Athos attention. When he got their attention, he waved them towards him.

"Hey dad, Aramis and d'Artagnan are taking too long. We're going to go get them," Porthos said, noticing the pale face of his brother. He grabbed Athos's hand after getting a nod and walked down the aisle. "Aramis, what's wrong? Where's d'Artagnan?"

"I don't know. I lost him."

"You lost him! How did you lose him?" Porthos whispered sharply.

"He used the bathroom by himself and I was sitting at the café in eyesight with some girls from my class and I didn't notice a group of people gathered between me and the door."

Porthos huffed and grabbed Aramis by the arm and pulled both his brothers with him. They needed to find d'Artagnan and fast before their dad found out. Looking down aisles as they went, they still didn't find him and they reached the very front of the store.

"There's so many places he could be hiding," Athos said, knowing d'Artagnan enjoyed hide-and-seek. He looked around and spotted the clothes area of the store. "Maybe he's hiding in the clothes."

"Worth a shot." Porthos led them over and had them look in the racks of the clothes but they came out empty. Not wanting to lose his cool yet, he looked around and spotted more aisles on the other side of the store for electronics, books, lawn care, and pharmacy. "Alright, we need to split up. Aramis, take over there, Athos over there and I'll take the middle. Meet back here when you're done and don't move until I get back."

Athos took off towards the pharmacy and checked each aisle, hoping to see his little brother. When he didn't see him, he walked over to a couple looking at Band-Aids and taped the woman on her back. "Excuse me?"

"What can I do for you young man?" she asked, kneeling down a little.

"Have you seen my little brother? He's wearing jeans and a Batman T-shirt."

"I'm sorry little boy but we haven't seen him. Do you need help finding him?"

"No thank you. My older brothers are looking too." Athos thanked them and took off, double-checking the aisle again and asking anyone he saw. Shoulders down, he made his way to where he was suppose to meet his brothers, afraid they would have to tell their dad. He knew d'Artagnan wouldn't go with any strangers, not really trusting people except them due to what happened to his parents but the thought never left his mind. He saw Porthos and Aramis waiting for him and made his way slowly towards them. "Nothing."

"We need to tell dad," Aramis said, guilt written all over his face. He was supposed to be watching his brother and now he's gone and lost him. Poor kid must be scared out of his mind.

"No. We'll find him on our own. If you're a five year old kid…"

And idea hit Aramis as Porthos started talking. "Who wanted a toy…"

"But your dad said no…" Athos picked up where Aramis was going with this.

The three brothers looked at one another and then it hit them. "The toy aisle!"

Porthos took his brothers hands once more and they walked towards the back of the store where the toys were and walked down the aisles until they saw him. Standing by the shelves, looking at the Batman toys was d'Artagnan.

"Charlies d'Artagnan," Porthos said, letting go of Aramis and Athos hands and walking over to d'Artagnan. "Don't you ever and I mean EVER wonder off again!" He knelt on the ground and pulled his brother into a tight hug. He felt Aramis and Athos walking over and put their arms around them.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't find Aramis," d'Artagnan said once they released him.

"Then why didn't you go to the front desk and tell the lady there you were lost?" Aramis asked, grabbing d'Artagnan's hand in tight grip. There was no way he was leaving his sight.

"I was but then I saw a kid with this awesome Batman toy and I just wanted to see it."

Porthos closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "For now on, d'Artagnan, if you can't find any of us, please go find an adult." He took Athos hand and made Aramis and d'Artagnan walk in front of him as they made their way back to their dad. They've been gone for a long time and he knew his dad would demand to know where they were so he started thinking up something.

They just reached the frozen food aisle when a voice from behind them made them turn. "Where have you boys been?" Turning around, they saw their dad pulling two carts behind him. He mostly got all the food except for a few things.

"I wanted to see the toys," d'Artagnan spoke up, letting go of Aramis's hand and hugging his dad around the leg.

"And it takes you nearly ten minutes to look at toys?"

"They were cool toys. You should see the Batman toys they have."

"And you boys?" He looked at each of his sons, waiting for an answer.

"We couldn't say no," Porthos said with a laugh, taking one of the carts. He lifted d'Artagnan up and placed him in the seat with a look that dared him to complain.

Treville was not at all surprised it took that long to look at toys. d'Artagnan could look at the same toy for almost an hour, so he chalked it off as nothing unusual. "Okay, we just need to get some fruit and vegetables and then we're done." As he started towards the front of the store, he took notice that the boys never left Porthos cart.

"Do you guys want oranges or apples?"

"Apples," they all said.

"Well, that was easy." Treville put two bags of apple in the cart and picked up some lettuce before marking it off. "Well, I must say, this trip ran smoothly."

"What can we say," Aramis said with a smile. His smile faded, however, when he spotted Anna and Kristin walking up to them. "Uh oh."

"Hi Aramis," Kristin said with a wave and smile. "You took off looking scared before we could see your little brother. Is that him?"

"Oh, he's so cute," Anna said. She walked over and kissed d'Artagnan on the cheek, smiling when the little boy hid his face in Porthos chest.

Treville was watching the whole thing and saw guilt written all over his sons' faces as the girls continued to talk, not realizing they just blew their cover. "I'm sorry girls, but we need to get going," he said with a glare.

"Okay. Bye Aramis. See you in school."

Once the girls were out of sight, Treville crossed his arms over his chest and gave his best you-better-talk-now look he gives all the suspects he interrogates.

"Okay, I let d'Artagnan use the bathroom by himself while I talked to Anna and Kristin and he got lost," Aramis admitted, head bowed.

"And you didn't think to tell me because?"

"I didn't want you to get mad."

Treville nodded and walked over to Porthos's cart and made d'Artagnan look at him. "d'Artagnan, what did I tell you about wondering off?"

"Not to," d'Artagnan said in a small voice.

"But you did anyway. You know someone could have just picked you up and walked off with you?"

d'Artagnan now had tears in eyes, not realizing what could have happened. "I'm sorry."

Treville took a deep breath. "I should be angry and I should be grounding all of you because of this." He walked back to his cart and turned to face his sons' once more. "However, you boys had proven your responsibility and went looking for your brother, so I am going to let you off the hook this one time."

They all gave a sigh of relief and followed their dad to the checkout line. They were quiet the whole time, Aramis and Athos holding onto Porthos's cart and d'Artagnan never letting go of Porthos chest. When it was their turn to pay, Aramis nad Athos helped their dad bag the food since d'Artagnan wasn't letting go of Porthos.

"I'm sorry," d'Artagnan whispered. "I don't want to go home with anyone."

Porthos smiled and laid his hand on d'Artagnan's head. "Just another lesson you need to learn, d'Artagnan."

When the food was bagged and paid for, they made their back to the car, putting everything in the trunk and getting into their seats. Halfway home, Treville let Porthos know what he thought of the whole thing.

"Porthos, since you are the oldest I think it's fair that you receive a punishment."

d'Artagnan's eyes went wide with fear. "But dad…"

"No d'Artagnan. Porthos, since you're the oldest, your punishment is that for now on when I go to the store, you're watching your brothers."

The car was quiet and then Porthos started laughing. "Are you serious?"

Treville smiled. "Yes. It took great responsibility on your part to finding your brother. That proves you will watch out for them."

Porthos turned in his seat and grinned at his brothers. He turned back and patted his dad on the shoulder. "Thank you dad."

Treville laughed and turned down the street. "No, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Do you have any idea how fast it was for me to get the rest of the groceries without you four fighting over who gets to pick what?" Treville laughed when the car got quiet once again but this time he knew it was because what he was saying was sinking in. This actually was a punishment. With the trouble d'Artagnan gets into, Porthos would now have to handle it all while he was gone.

"DAD!"


	2. Adventures in Babysitting

So, who is wondering what Treville was talking about when he told Porthos the last time he left him alone the house looked like a tornado ran through it? Well, I was wondering too, so here it is. Also, I just want to go on record I AM NOT waiting impatiently for my Musketeers DVD to arrive *stares at mailbox.*

* * *

"Athos. Aramis. Where is d'Artagnan? His lunch is getting cold," Porthos asked, looking around the kitchen for his little brother. Normally his dad would be serving them lunch but today, he was called in on his day off and that left him in charge. So far they've been good for him, keeping themselves busy the entire morning.

"Um, I think he's still hiding," Athos said with a grin and looked at Aramis, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"And where is he hiding?"

"We don't know," Aramis said, taking bit of his chicken nugget.

"Okay, let me ask you this. Have you even been looking for him?"

"We were but since he's good at hiding, we gave up about an hour ago," Athos said. "He'll be here in a minute."

Porthos shook his head and walked into the family room. No wonder he hadn't heard a peep from his brother in an hour. Usually the house was filled with laughter as d'Artagnan ran to his hiding spots or looking for the others, but he heard nothing. Now he knows why. Knowing d'Artagnan will not come out until someone found him, he took another approach.

"Olly Olly oxen free!" He turned around when he heard laughter and the cabinet door from the entertainment center opened up, reviling d'Artagnan.

"Here I am."

Porthos smiled and ushered his brother into the kitchen, glaring at the other two brothers. "Okay guys, lets eat lunch and we'll find something to do this afternoon." Taking a bite of his personal pizza he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he grinned at the name that flashed a crossed the screen. Sending a quick text back he set it on the table so he could finish.

"Can we play Call of Duty?" Aramis asked.

"I don't see why not. d'Artagnan, what do you want to do?"

"Play in the sandbox."

Porthos nodded, glade his brother didn't throw one of his fits because he was too young for Call of Duty. Athos was too but as long as either him or their dad was there, he could play. "As long as you stay in the backyard."

"I promise."

Porthos nodded when his phone vibrated once more. Picking it, he sent a response and set it back down. He finished his pizza just as Athos and Aramis finished their chicken nuggets. Knowing d'Artagnan would finish his soon, he led Athos and Aramis into the family room just as he heard d'Artagnan put his dish in the sink and the backdoor open and close.

"Alright, now Athos, please don't throw the controller this time."

"As long as Aramis stops killing me ten times."

"It's part of the game, bro."

Porthos put a stop to the fight by sitting between them and watched as they shot at one another. He swore this was therapy for them since they couldn't kill each other and laughed when Athos's man took a shot and killed Aramis's man.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"How is that cheating?"

"Because you can't kill me. It's against the rules."

"Aramis, it is not against the rules for your brother to kill your guy," Porthos laughed, knowing Aramis was using the same line he used on him at that age. He looked at his phone and looked up when he heard the backdoor open and close. "d'Artagnan?"

"I'm not d'Artagnan. I'm a sand monster!" d'Artagnan ran into the family room, sand all over him and in his hair. He stood before his brothers, sanding falling off his head and onto the carpet.

"Oh my gward. d'Artagnan, the sand is suppose to stay in the sandbox," Porthos said, looking his brother over from head to toe.

'You sure do look like a sand monster," Aramis said with a laugh.

"Don't encourage him. Come on d'Artagnan, you need to get a shower and get this sand off you."

"I don't want to take a shower. I'm a sand monster." d'Artagnan took off, running around the house from his brother. "Sand monsters don't get showers."

"This one does." Porthos was able to grab his brother around the waist and hauled him up. Ignoring the sand falling on him, he carried d'Artagnan under his arm up the stairs into the bathroom. "Strip and get into the shower. I'll grab you some clean clothes." Porthos walked into his room and pulled out his clothes before walking back into the bathroom. "d'Artagnan, why isn't the shower running."

"You told me to get into the shower. You never said to turn on the water."

Porthos groaned and reached in and turned the shower on, laughing when d'Artagnan screamed at the cold water. Making sure his brother took his shower, he handed him a towel and made sure he put his clothes on the right way before shooing him out of the bathroom.

"If you go back out, no more sandbox!"

"Oh come on Porthos, the sandbox is the best," came a voice from downstairs.

Porthos eyes widen and ran out of the bathroom and looked over the banister to see his four friends, Charon, Flea, Edmond, and Gabriel. His four friends, whom he told he couldn't hang out because he was babysitting, were now sitting in his family room, Athos and d'Artagnan crawling all over them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we decided to help you babysit," Flea said, holding d'Artagnan upside down. "I think you need help with this one. Besides, we're bored."

Porthos smiled and walked down the stairs, giving his friends high fives and took d'Artagnan out of Flea's hands. Sitting on the couch, he watched as Aramis and Athos continued to fight each other.

"So where is your dad?" Charon asked, helping Athos kill Aramis's guy.

"He got called in today for a few hours." Porthos took Aramis's controller when Charon took Athos's controller. Making sure his brothers were not in the line of fire, he started pounding at the controls, trying to take Charon down. They tend to get a little violent and rowdy when playing Call of Duty.

"You son of a…"

Aramis and Porthos both cleared their throats and nodded their heads in d'Artagnan's direction, reminding Charon no cussing on front of their little brother. After about five minutes of watching the teenagers play, Aramis, Athos, and d'Artagnan got bored and headed upstairs.

"Man, I'm bored," Aramis said, throwing himself down on his bed.

"You really do need to clean your room," d'Artagnan said, looking around Aramis and Porthos room. He saw something under Porthos bed and pulled out a Nerf Gun. "Hey, can we play Nerf War?"

Aramis and Athos looked at one another and grinned. They would have a Nerf War all right. Aramis got off his bed and opened his closet, throwing clothes, shoes, and toys until he pulled out two more Nerf Gun. He walked over to Porthos closet and threw stuff out of it as well and found a case of Nerf Darts. Had made sure they all had ammo before crawling on the floor, and looked down the banister.

"How many?" Athos asked.

"Five."

"Can we take them?" d'Artagnan asked.

"Five against three isn't a good chance. We'll need to get the leader away from them so here's what we'll do. d'Artagnan, I want you to create a distraction. Athos, you and I will take out the rest."

d'Artagnan nodded and as quietly as a five year old could, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He got up on the counter and looked around until he spotted the distraction he needed. He sat on the counter, the distraction behind him and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Hey Charon, you want to see what I drew?"

Charon, who was rooting on Gabriel while Porthos and Flea rooted on Edmond, looked over at Porthos, still not sure about his brothers. Those kids were sneaky.

"Go ahead Charon. He's been drawing like crazy these passed couple days I think he wants someone else to look at them besides us," Porthos said.

Charon nodded and got up. He walked into the kitchen and saw d'Artagnan sitting on the counter. "d'Artagnan, you know that I know you're not allowed on the counter," he said, walking over to the kid. He was just about to pick him up when he heard his friends let out a yell.

"Got you." d'Artagnan threw his distraction at Charon and laughed, taking aim of his Nerf Gun.

Charon looked down at chest, in shock. "Is that flour?"

d'Artagnan giggled and shot a Nerf dart at Charon's chest. "You're dead. You're dead. I shot the leader!" d'Artagnan jumped off the counter and ran into the family room to help his brothers. He saw Aramis going after Porthos and Emond and Athos going after Flea and Gabriel. He was about to go help when he was lifted up.

"Put your weapons down and the kid won't get hurt," Charon said, making everyone stop. He had found a squirt gun behind the cookie jar and filled it up with water before making his attack, picking d'Artagnan up and holding the squirt gun at his side.

"Hey, you let my brother go," Athos said, taking aim and hit Charon in the leg. He laughed when the older boy faked cried in pain and set d'Artagnan down before clutching his leg. Athos took that moment and grabbed d'Artagnan by the hand. He pushed his brother in front of him when he felt something wet hit his back.

"Get the kids," Gabriel said, running after Aramis. He saw Edmond trying to block Aramis, but the kid was fast and faked to the left before going to right, nearly knocking a lamp over if Edmond hadn't reacted fast enough. He saw Porthos and Flea going after Athos and d'Artagnan before he jumped over the couch and grabbed Aramis around the waist.

"Hold him, Gabriel. We have to torture him for information," Edmond said. He walked over to Gabriel, and smiled as he started to tickle Aramis. "Tell us where the rest of your men are."

"N…ne…never," Aramis laughed, tears running down his face.

d'Artagnan saw his brother in trouble and ran over, hitting Edmond in the back with the darts. He laughed when Edmond turned around and grabbed him, lifting him up.

"We got two in custody," Edmond said, looking at Charon.

"I got the other," Porthos said, holding a squirmy Athos. "Charon, what should we do with them?"

"I think the fitting punishment for these three is they have to eat green beans."

"No. Green beans are yucky!" d'Artagnan said.

"I think I got a better punishment for you boys," a voice said from behind all of them. They all turned around to see Treville closing the front door, putting his keys on the table. "Porthos, I think its time for your friends to go home."

Porthos looked at his friends and nodded at them to let his brothers go as he set Athos on the ground. Once the good byes were said, all four brothers stood before their dad.

"This was not what I was expecting to come home too," Treville said, looking at the destroyed family room and he could see flour all over the kitchen floor.

"Sorry," they all said, heads down.

"Who dumped the flour?"

"I threw it," d'Artagnan said.

"Go clean it up and go straight to your room." He watched as d'Artagnan nodded and walked into the kitchen to clean up his mess. "The rest of you, clean up this mess and go up to your rooms. As of now, you're all grounded."

All three nodded and started straightening up the family room. Aramis put the tables back where they were and the lamps back on top, while Athos and Porthos cleaned up the water spots, some flour that fell off d'Artagnan and Charon, the sand, and picked up the darts. They cleaned off the couch just as d'Artagnan finished the kitchen and walked up the stairs. He made it to his room as his brothers made their way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry," d'Artagnan said, tears running down his face. "I wanted to play Nerf War."

Porthos smiled and pulled d'Artagnan into a hug, feeling his brothers hug him. "We're brothers. We share the same blame. We all wanted to play Nerf War." He wiped d'Artagnan's tears and shooed him and Athos into their room while he went into his and Aramis room.

It was near dinnertime when Treville called them down for dinner. They all made their way down and sat at the kitchen table, one piece of chicken on their plates and probably four large scoops of green beans. They knew this was part of their punishment so instead of fighting over not wanting to eat their green beans, they ate all their green beans.

"So do you boys mind telling me why I came home to a disaster house?"

"I wanted to play Nerf War," d'Artagnan said, hoping to keep his brothers out of trouble.

"And are we suppose to play Nerf Wars in the house?"

"No."

"Well, I am disappointed in all of you because you all were a part of this so you all are grounded for one week." He was waiting for the whining to start but it never happened. "It would have been two weeks if you boys had broken anything. Now, onto important matters, how did all this happen?"

"We wanted to play Nerf Wars but since it was five against three it wasn't fair so I told d'Artagnan to distract Charon so we can take the others out," Aramis explained. He saw his dad laugh and smile before taking a sip of his beer.

"Very good plan of action. Distract the leader and take out the rest while the numbers were low. The police force would be proud of you boys."

The four brothers looked at one another with a smile. Sure they might have to eat green beans and grounded for a week, but nothing makes a police chief happy than knowing his boys actually pay attention to his line of work.


	3. 24-Hour Bug

So just a small short story before I get to studying. I think the title says it all :)

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

* * *

"This is all your fault," Porthos said just before shoving his head inside the bucket his dad gave him as he emptied his stomach for the third time in thirty minutes. He lifted his head and glared at his brother across the bedroom. Aramis had woken up near midnight throwing up and now he caught whatever Aramis had.

"Oh yes, because I wanted to get the stupid 24-hour bug from Kirsten," Aramis moaned, covering his head with his blanket. The bug has been going around the school for the past week and it seemed to finally catch Aramis, who got it from his friend Kirsten when she came into school yesterday and sat next to him in Math class.

"Well, you sure got it and now I have it."

"It seems you're not the only ones," Treville said, walking into his sons' room with two glasses of flat Sprite.

"Which one?" Aramis asked.

Treville gave his sons a sad smile. "I was calling the office to let them know that I wasn't going to make it in for the next two days when d'Artagnan ran into the living room and said Athos was getting sick in the bathroom."

"What about d'Artagnan?" Portho asked.

"So far so good but now with three of you sick, it's only a matter of time." Treville set the glasses on their nightstands. "I'm going to move Athos onto the floor in here. Might as well keep you three together and make sure d'Artagnan doesn't get this. Three of you sick is going to be a challenge but there is no way I'm dealing with a sick d'Artagnan."

Porthos nodded and pointed under his bed as he lay down. There was a mattress under his bed incase one of Aramis's friends wanted to spend the night. It wasn't under Armias bed because you couldn't put anything under there with all the garbage he has. He watched as his dad pulled the mattress out and went to get Athos.

"This is just great," Aramis moaned. "You do realize that once one of us starts, the others will follow."

"Best to get it out of our system as fast as we can."

"I hate being sick," Athos said, being ushered into the room by his dad, bucket in hand. He always wondered why his dad saved buckets and now he's grateful.

"Well, until you three are finished with this virus, you are all quarantined to this room and d'Artagnan will not be coming near you three. I called school and told them you guys won't be in today and tomorrow."

"So no homework," Porthos smiled, taking a sip of his sprite.

"Nice try. After I get d'Artagnan on the bus I'm going to your school and collecting your homework. You will do them tomorrow once the virus is out of your system."

At that moment, Athos grabbed the bucket and emptied his stomach, which then started a chain reaction. Treville waited until they were done and took the buckets to wash them out. He passed d'Artagnan, who had his school clothes on and ready. "Go on downstairs. I think I'll drive you to school myself so I can get back here in time."

"Are they okay?" d'Artagnan asked.

"Of course they are. They just have that nasty 24-hour bug that's going around. Which means when you get home you cannot play with them until after tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because if you go near them then you'll get that bug and get sick."

d'Artagnan's eyes went wide and ran the short distance to his brothers room. "Did you guys know you have a bug in you?"

"It's not a real bug, d'Artagnan," Porthos said, opening his eyes.

"Yes it is. Dad said if I come near you guys then I'll get the bug too. Why did you guys eat a bug anyway?"

The three brothers moaned, not in the mood to explain everything to d'Artagnan but luckily their dad came in just in time.

"d'Artagnan, go downstairs. I'll explain everything to you in the car. You three, stay in bed and get some rest. By this evening, this should be out of your systems." Treville handed them each their bucket and walked out. He got d'Artagnan into the car and has he drove towards the school, he explained to him about the virus that's been going around and why his brothers are sick. By the time he reached the elementary school, d'Artagnan finally understood.

"Now, go and be good. I'll pick you up from the bus stop this afternoon." Treville smiled and watched as d'Artagnan took off down the hallway and he walked into the school office to pick up Athos homework. After that, he drove to the middle school and picked up Aramis and Porthos homework. In ten minutes he finally made it home. Walking into the quiet house, he made his way upstairs to check on his sons. The sight before him made him smile. Even when sick, the brothers had managed to push Aramis and Porthos bed together and had Athos in the middle of them.

Treville made his way downstairs to make some soup and by the time it was lunchtime he brought it up to them. Waking them up, he gave them each a bowl before heading downstairs to do some work. He only had to go up twice when Athos and Aramis each got sick, but other than that, they've been sleeping the entire day. They woke up around two and with no power to get out of bed, he decided to bring up a small TV from the basement and let them watch it. Looking at the clock he realized it was time to pick d'Artagnan up, so he walked outside just as d'Artagnan's bus pulled up.

"Hey kiddo," Treville said, smiling when d'Artagnan jumped off the steps of the bus.

"Hi dad. Guess what? I made Aramis, Athos, and Porthos get well cards in art class."

"I'm sure they'll love it."

"So can I play with them?"

"No. Not until tomorrow and even then you can't." He opened the door and laughed as d'Artagnan opened his school bag and pulled out three pieces of paper and ran upstairs. He went into the kitchen to reheat some soup and make himself and d'Artagnan some dinner.

"I wonder who this could be running up the stairs?" Porthos asked with smile. He saw d'Artagnan run into the room and hand him and his brothers each a pieces of paper. He opened it up and laughed when he it said "Get well soon."

"Hey, how come mine says stop eating bugs," Aramis said, showing them his card.

"Because dad said you did eat a bug and that's why Athos and Porthos are sick."

"DAD!"

"So are you guys feeling better?"

"Just a little," Athos said, reaching over Porthos and ruffled d'Artagnan's hair. "Thanks for the card."

"Now get out of here before you get sick," Porthos said. He watched as d'Artagnan ran out of the room just as their dad walked in with a tray of more soup and flat Sprite. "I thought you were going to explain this who 24-hour bug to him?"

"I did, but I had to have some fun and Aramis did start it."

"Thanks a lot dad."

Treville laughed and walked out of the room. He joined d'Artagnan downstairs and helped him with his homework before serving them their dinner. The rest of the night went smoothly, the virus finally over. Now it was just to let them rest more and tomorrow they should be back to normal.

* * *

"Dad, do I have to sleep by myself?" It was now close to bedtime and Treville was tucking d'Artagnan into his bed when his son looked at the empty bed across from him.

"I'm afraid so. We don't want to take any chances. Good night."

"Good night." d'Artagnan closed his eyes and rolled over so his back was facing the empty bed but after two hours of tossing and turning, he couldn't take it. He couldn't sleep with his brother away. He got out of bed and slowly made his way to the door, listening for his dad downstairs, before tip toeing next door. He stood at the bottom of the bed as his brothers slept and saw a small spot between Aramis and Athos. He crawled up onto the bed, being careful not to wake them, and managed to snuggle in between his brothers. Now that he was with his brothers, he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"So predictable," Athos whispered.

"Dad's not going to like it," Aramis said, pulling the blanket up to his little brothers shoulder.

"He's going to get sick sooner or later and I'd rather have him get it from us than someone at school," Porthos said. "Now, go to sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be an interesting day."

And the next day was interesting when Treville got a call from school saying d'Artagnan had gotten sick at lunch.


End file.
